


Don't blame yourself

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek in Mexico, Derek in a cage because of Kate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, PTSD Derek, Stiles Comforts Derek, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER 4 STAGIONE<br/>Derek ha paura del mondo fuori dal loft, dopo la terribile esperienza di prigionia causatagli da Kate Argent. Non è più lo stesso e le sue certezze crollano. Solo una persona può aiutarlo a credere in sè stesso.<br/>STEREK (che domande..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't blame yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Nulla da aggiungere... è una fic scritta sotto l'influsso dell'angst più puro. Povero Derek, un po' mi dispiace...  
> Beh, godetevi la storia...

«Malia concentrati!» ripete Peter monotono, per la cinquantesima volta negli ultimi venti minuti. 

«Ma come devo dirtelo che è inutile? Ci sto provando da due ore, senza risultati! Perché non la smettiamo e basta?». 

«No, non possiamo smettere! Ti alleni con pochissima voglia e per di più non vedi l’ora di poter strisciare a casa di Scott a combinare dio solo sa cosa! Tra te e tutta la gang che lo accompagna… comunque, mia cara, tu starai qui e tirerai fuori quel paio di fottutissime zanne a costo di rimanere in piedi tutta la notte. E poi non sarebbe la prima volta, dato che ieri ti è riuscito benissimo. Hai solo bisogno di allenamento, quindi finche non le vedo che sporgono contro le labbra, l’esercitazione non finisce!». 

Peter scuote la testa innervosito, battendosi una mano contro la fronte e chiedendosi probabilmente dove avesse dimenticato il preservativo qualche decennio prima.   
E’ da due ore che lo vedo animarsi e urlare contro Malia, per provare a spronarla.  
Mia cugina ha ancora problemi con le trasformazioni dato che la sorprendono quando meno se lo aspetta: anche a scuola, durante le lezioni. 

Io, Derek Hale, quasi la invidio…  
Ok, non posso pensare di averlo detto davvero. 

Tutto lo sbraitare di mio zio, comunque, infastidisce non solo Malia ma anche me, rannicchiato sul divano ad assistere a questa ennesima e frustrante litigata.

« Non urlarmi addosso così! E poi non sei il mio Alpha, non prendo ordini da te!» sbotta lei, con quella voce strafottente che non sopporto. 

« Non sarò il tuo Alpha, ma rimango pur sempre tuo padre e tu mi ascolti». 

Stanno litigando come bambini: non sembra esserci traccia di sangue Hale nelle loro vene in questo momento.  
Mi manca Cora, l’unica parte veramente sana della famiglia che mi è rimasta. 

Chissà, sarebbe stato meglio rimanere con lei in Sud America. Avrei probabilmente sofferto meno a causa di spiriti giapponesi psicopatici e molto probabilmente mi sarei rifatto una vita… 

-

Qualcuno spara: un uomo di nome Severo entra nella villa fiocamente illuminata, con un fucile in una mano e una giovane donna che trascina per i capelli. 

« Signorina Argent, le porto la moglie del dottor Garcia. Lui è stato giustiziato qualche ora fa, casa sua è stata distrutta ma per fortuna i beni che a noi interessano sono intatti… » racconta fiero, mentre la donna urla, spaventata.   
Non posso fare nulla, sono legato con un guinzaglio di metallo alla gamba di quella sottospecie di trono sulla quale è seduta lei.   
Lei che ghigna, che non prova un briciolo di compassione, dietro quegli occhi color legno marcio che si ritrova.   
Scuote i capelli e guarda verso di me.

«Hai provato a convincerla a dirci dove si trova il resto del tesoro che ci spetta?». 

« L’ho fatto, ma a quanto pare non vuole rispondere... » ribatte Severo, ridendo sguaiatamente, l’alito sporco di gin stantio e lo stomaco che quasi galleggia a causa dei movimenti. La barba incolta e il gioiello arrugginito che porta al collo lo rendono ancora più ripugnante.  
E io so cosa mi aspetta adesso. 

Verrò trattato da carnefice, ripetendo la stessa storia avuta con tutte le altre vittime. E non c’è via di scampo… 

« Benissimo. Dato che non sento altro che le sue urla e che a quanto pare con lei non dobbiamo più fare nulla, possiamo benissimo continuare a farla strepitare. Fatela entrare nella gabbia! ». 

Sento gli occhi che si inumidiscono, mentre Kate sposta il collare che mi tiene legato. Sono qui, in una villa nel centro del Messico, a fare da cane da guardia a Kate Argent e non posso fare altro che assecondarla, se voglio rimanere in vita.   
Da quando sono stato rapito da quella fottutissima donna – giaguaro, la mia vita non è stata più la stessa.   
Ho troppe persone per bene sulla coscienza, non per colpa mia ma per gli ordini che lei mi impone di eseguire.   
E tutto questo per cosa? Oro, ricchezze, beni e quella mitologia azteca che a Kate tanto interessa.   
E’ passato un mese e mezzo, e ancora nessuno è venuto a cercarmi. 

La donna entra nella gabbia, tremante e con gli occhi gonfi. 

« Signora Garcia, lo vedi quel gran bel ragazzo dentro la gabbia? Bene, sarà l’ultimo uomo sulla faccia della terra col quale avrai il piacere di passare il tuo miserrimo tempo. Forza Derek, ti teniamo qui apposta per uccidere…». 

Alzo gli occhi, per fissare le iridi della mia prossima vittima involontaria. Voglio chiederle scusa, perché non posso fare nulla per fermare questo scempio.

Dio solo sa quanto vorrei scappare di qui e non squarciarle il volto o qualsiasi altra parte del corpo. 

Le mie pupille incontrano le sue e il cuore mi si ferma. 

L’ambra che sto fissando mi ha paralizzato lo stomaco: no… no… non posso spegnere quello sguardo.   
Provo ad osservare il volto per distrarmi, e noto una linea di nei che le attraversa parte della guancia sinistra.   
I crampi allo stomaco aumentano così come i battiti del cuore. 

« Allora Derek? Ti sei invaghito di questa ragazza? O forse…forse ti ricorda qualcuno... » Kate spalanca la bocca ridendo, mentre io trattengo le lacrime. 

Chiudo gli occhi, tentando di prolungare la vita di quella donna, che di aspetto assomiglia così tanto all’unica persona che vorrei accanto a me adesso. 

Quasi avverto l’acqua della piscina che si infrange contro il mio corpo, mentre io non riesco a muovermi e lui mi lascia affondare per poi farmi tornare a galla, rimanendo accanto a me.   
Sono svenuto in un ascensore e lui mi scuote con forza, per farmi tornare cosciente. 

Uccido senza volerlo il mio beta e lui è l’unico che mi consola, che tenta di approcciarsi a me, come sempre. 

Il respiro rallenta, e solo una parola mi si stampa nel cervello. 

ABOMINIO.

Sono diventato come il peggiore dei Kanima. Ho un padrone e sopravvivo uccidendo.   
Ma io non lo sono... non sono un a-abominio. Io non voglio uccidere la ragazza davanti a me...non voglio… non… 

Gli artigli penetrano nella carne, esattamente sopra il petto, lasciando una fila di X lucide, vive, come il sangue che scorre sulle mie braccia e le lacrime calde che solcano le guance, bagnandole.   
Non volevo ucciderla, lo giuro. 

Tengo gli occhi chiusi, non voglio vedere l’ambra spento delle sue pupille. 

Se solo Stiles fosse qui... 

Un rombo di motore sferza l’aria. Qualcuno spara, e io sono finalmente libero, di fronte a quella Braeden che mi carica sulle sue spalle e mi butta di peso in una macchina, accanto a loro, il mio pack. 

Accanto a lui. 

Non sono più riuscito a trasformarmi, da quel giorno, rinnegando il mio stesso dono. 

-

Sono rannicchiato contro le gambe, il respiro che scarseggia. Da quando mi hanno liberato da quell’inferno, non sono più uscito di casa. Non ho più voluto incontrare gente e quando il gruppo si presenta a casa mia per pianificare i prossimi attacchi contro Kate, io mi nascondo. 

Mi sento sporco e debole nello stesso tempo, da ben tre settimane consecutive, da quando sono stato fieramente liberato.

La prigionia della mia mente, però, continua e non mi fa respirare, non c’è tregua. 

La mia famiglia litiga perché Malia ha problemi e io voglio uscire per la prima volta, prendere una boccata d’aria: tutto, meno che ascoltare queste urla. 

Il parco sotto casa non può essere pericoloso, alle nove di sera, no? 

« Esco…» biascico, con la testa che sta per scoppiare e il corpo che non smette di tremare, per colpa di tutto il potere del lupo che non riesce a sfogarsi e che mi sta provocando tutti questi insopportabili attacchi di panico. 

« Oh, Derek, sei patetico. Solo perché hai scopato con quella donnetta - che poi ti ha rapito- adesso fai la vittima e blocchi le trasformazioni? Sai che domani c’è la luna piena? Non voglio sapere quanta rabbia repressa tu debba sfogare. Anzi, in realtà non mi interessa proprio…». 

Malia ride di me, e io non posso fare altro che scuotere la testa. Una sola parola mi risuona in testa: vittima. Ho passato la mia intera vita da vittima, e questa è decisamente la peggiore delle umiliazioni.   
Voglio uscire da questa casa, il prima possibile. 

****** 

L’aria fuori è fresca e piacevole, me l’ero quasi dimenticata. Avevo completamente rimosso dal cervello come potesse essere vivere tranquillo, in pace, anche fuori da quelle quattro stupide mura del loft. 

La panchina del parco di fronte a me è occupata da un ragazzo con un guinzaglio tra le mani, e un cucciolo di pincher che si muove frenetico, tra le gambe.  
Un’ondata di sollievo mi pervade, colpendomi calda e improvvisamente: è lui.   
Lui…lui è qua davanti a me, finalmente.   
Le volte che l’ho sognato sono decisamente infinite o forse no, ho un numero preciso… credo per sessanta notti di fila, da quando Severo mi ha rapito e Braeden e il gruppo mi hanno liberato. 

«Dai Silver, stai fermo, non puoi continuare a muoverti come un ossesso, sono io quello che si droga di Adderall, non tu…maledetto… ». 

Mi avvicino di soppiatto a lui, così come solevo fare sempre, quando dovevamo ancora imparare a conoscerci e io non ero ancora sicuro di potermi fidare di lui. 

E’ cresciuto ancora di più, Stiles. Ora è muscoloso, ha i capelli molto più lunghi che gli si sparano in testa a proprio piacimento, e sembra più cosciente delle sue azioni di quanto non lo fosse prima. L’avventura con la Nogitsune l’ha cambiato profondamente. 

E io mi ritrovo qui, davanti a lui, a fissarlo come se lo vedessi per la prima volta… ed in un certo senso è vero. 

Il suo sguardo si alza lento, posandosi su di me. 

«Derek? Da quanto sei qui? Cavolo…non ti si vede da quando ti abbiamo riportato a Beacon Hills. Non te la passi bene, immagino… ». 

Stiles si sposta da un lato, indicando con la mano lo spazio vuoto di fianco a lui. 

« Se vuoi parlare… io sono qui » bisbiglia, con un sorriso leggero che gli attraversa il volto.   
Eccoci, due anime rotte che cercano di rimettersi in piedi. 

« E’ tuo il cane?» chiedo, dopo un secolo di silenzio, che sembrava non finire più. 

« Certo. Sì, è mio. L’ha comprato mio padre perché sentiva di averne bisogno. I pincher sanno essere bastardi quando vogliono, nonostante la loro stazza, non certo possente… ». 

Il cane mi si avvicina, e inizia a guaire. Gli poso una mano sulla testa, accarezzandolo piano. 

« Ehi! Ma che hai fatto?» Stiles sembra semplicemente sconvolto. 

« Cosa? Cosa ho fatto?» 

« Hai accarezzato il cane senza essere sbranato vivo? Ma è un miracolo! Pensa che nemmeno Scott o Lydia gli si possono avvicinare, forse solo Prada. Ah, ma lo sai che Silver ha messo incinta Prada? Il cane di Lydia… i cuccioli dovrebbero nascere a breve… che fortuna che ha avuto. I nostri cani sono riusciti a compiere quel gesto che i padroni non compiranno mai…». 

Stiles non smette di parlare per un minuto e io non posso fare a meno di ascoltarlo, mentre accarezzo ancora distratto il pelo morbido di Silver. 

« E’ per lei che l’hai chiamato così, vero?» bisbiglio. Un volto sorridente e determinato, con una freccia tra le mani, mi appare davanti agli occhi. 

Stiles respira più pesantemente, annuendo. 

«Si… è per Allison. La sogno spesso. Mi manca da morire. Non come a Lydia, però. Lei sente le sue risate ogni volta che chiude gli occhi. Non vorrei mai essere una banshee, per nulla al mondo ». 

« Non c’è bisogno di essere una banshee per avvertire la mancanza di persone che non ci sono più…». 

Non voglio sommergermi di tristezza. Volevo solo stare tranquillo per una sera.   
Una mano si posa sulla mia, esitante. 

Mi volto e Stiles mi fissa come mai in vita sua: non stacca le sue pupille dalle mie, è come se volesse leggermi nel pensiero, talmente è intenso e dolce il suo sguardo. 

«E tu? Come stai? Perché ti sei nascosto da m- ehm, da noi, d- dal branco? Perché ti sei rinchiuso in casa senza dire nulla? Ho dovuto chiedere a Malia notizie su di te o a Peter quando si faceva vedere da Deaton. E mi hanno comunque risposto vagamente, quindi io…volevo sapere la verità da te. Domani c’è la luna piena, spero che tua cugina non combini guai durante la notte... ». 

Non posso fare a meno di rivelargli la verità: è un meccanismo automatico, che non posso controllare.   
« Non riesco più a trasformarmi Stiles…non so cosa possa accadere domani » sospiro, la mia voce quasi non si sente. Non credevo fosse così facile rivelare i miei tormenti. Perché con lui è tutto così semplice? 

Silver avverte il mio disagio, leccandomi la mano con la lingua piccola e calda, mentre Stiles si avvicina a me, senza separare il contatto delle nostre mani. 

« Mi dispiace… Braeden ci ha detto che ti ha tirato fuori da una gabbia… è stato tremendo, e avevi appena ucciso una donna… lei è in città, comunque…Braeden intendo. Credo voglia sapere qualcosa di più su di t- come? Cosa significa che non ti trasformi? » 

« Ho paura di tirare fuori le zanne. Ho ucciso, Stiles. Ho ucciso con questi artigli e ho sventrato persone innocenti. Sono... sono disgustato da me stesso e mi sento in colpa. Mi sento maledettamente in colpa…è sempre a causa mia, se le persone innocenti si fanno male. Sarebbe ora che mi faccia male io, per sempre... ».  
Il nodo in gola non si placa ma le lacrime non vogliono scendere. Non ne ho più da versare, ecco il motivo. 

Stiles sgrana gli occhi, avvicinandosi ancora, incredulo per quello che sta ascoltando.   
«Tu non hai mai ucciso innocenti di tua volontà, Derek. Non ne saresti capace. Io so che dietro quella maschera da duro, c’è solo un ragazzo ferito, che ha sofferto le pene dell’inferno troppo presto. Non è colpa tua, Derek, non lo è mai stata, e sai che ho ragione…se ti senti triste o sconvolto, sai che puoi venire da me, ogni volta che vuoi». 

Mi sento apatico, completamente assuefatto dalla disperazione, eppure Stiles è ancora accanto a me. Lui è l’unico ragazzo sano di mente che ha visto tutti i miei lati più deboli, senza giudicarli nemmeno una volta. Mi ha salvato, continua a salvarmi, senza volere nulla in cambio. 

Il mio cuore si scalda solo a ricambiare il suo sguardo intenso e il mio cervello si blocca completamente. Non devo fingere di essere stoico davanti a Stiles. Lui è l’unica persona al mondo con la quale posso essere me stesso al cento per cento, posso mostrare le mie debolezze senza troppe paranoie. 

Stiles non smette di guardarmi negli occhi, cercando di darmi conforto solo con lo sguardo, e io mando al diavolo Kate, le sofferenze di questi anni, le ragazze sbagliate, i dolori degli ultimi mesi e tutti i pregiudizi che potrei farmi, semplicemente avvicinandomi a lui e appoggiando le mie labbra sulle sue. 

Qualcosa di molto strano succede, mentre chiudo gli occhi, lasciandomi trascinare dal bacio. E’ un certo calore che nasce nello stomaco, scosso da brividi, per poi diffondersi in tutto il corpo ed esplodere. 

Il mio cervello si riattiva, e non posso far altro che provare tranquillità e potenza nello stesso momento.

Muovo le mie mani verso il volto di Stiles e mi rendo conto che gli artigli possono pizzicargli la pelle. Evito che le zanne gli diano fastidio, mentre il bacio diventa più profondo, con le lingue che si sfiorano. 

Mi gira la testa, anche perché sto iniziando ad avvertire la mancanza d’aria….no. Non è solo per quello. 

Mi sento più potente e stabile, forte, consapevole di quello che posso fare e pronto a difendere chiunque dalle grinfie di Kate, ancora a piede libero. 

Tutto grazie alla scintilla che mi ha riattivato il cuore, il cervello, e mi ha ridato la voglia di vivere. 

Stiles è quella scintilla. 

Il ragazzo si stacca di colpo, alzandosi di fretta e trascinando con sé Silver: « Ehm, ok, credo che il discorso motivazionale sia servito a qualcosa, quindi direi che forse... forse possiamo darci appuntamento nel loft domani, per... lo sai, ideare piani o altro... cioè, non quell’altro… non ancora, non so se vuoi, se... cioè…io credo che non sarebbe male se…». 

« Stiles taci… » scuoto la testa, trattenendo una risata e alzandomi dalla panchina. 

«Uhm... quindi?» chiede lui, l’ambra degli occhi ancora più penetrante del solito. 

« Quindi va bene. Ci vediamo domani. E grazie, grazie davvero Stiles... » lui mi sorride, annuendo alle mie parole, le gote sono decisamente più rosse del solito. Gli volto le spalle, allontanandomi. La notte non poteva essere più dolce di così.   
Non ho più paura di Kate o di nessun altro, se Stiles mi è accanto.


End file.
